Sand Castle
by DeviantNoctis
Summary: Lady of Court, D-Khona, and her princess, Basa of Diserterere, are starting their first year at Alphea Academy with a twist: they swapped places! Now everyone thinks Lady D-Khona is Princess Basa and vise versa. One would think this would be the ideal position for D-Khona, but for her, being a princess at Alphea Academy doesn't seem to be her place; if there is a place for her.


It was _hot_. It was always hot on Diserterere of course, but somehow that day felt particularly hot to D-Khona; not that she didn't claim so every other day but that day she felt deserved the title as hottest day of the year. She stretched along the mud-brick bench she chose to drape herself across as carefree as a sunbathing cat and frowned at the relentless sun through the fingers she held over her head. The mud-bricks practically guaranteed it was cool inside yet she much prefer spending her time outside just a bit longer if it meant avoiding her princess-cousin, who was amped up and ready to do anything in the face of their first school year at Alphea Academy. D-Khona, on the other hand, felt apathetic toward that subject. She couldn't place her finger on it but something about Alphea didn't strike her as something to look forward to.

"There you are!" The sunbathing Disterian nearly fell off the bench at the sudden exclamation. "I've been looking all over for you, you lazy sack of sand." D-Khona, now sitting up properly, quirked an eyebrow. The princess of Planet Diserterere stood in the entranceway that lead on to the open balcony with her hands on her hips and an disapproving frown twisting her delicate facial features. Her dark hair had been cropped around her shoulders at an angle with an intricately weaved headdress holding it in picture perfect place. Beads and gold ornaments trailed down from the headdress to mix with the generously conditioned locks while her arms, wrists, and neck were similarly accessorized. A simple dress of flowing off-white fabrics set off the flashy jewelry and so did the simple gold belt lashed around her waist and pair of heels.

"Basa," D-Khona greeted simply.

"Don't Basa me! Have you even packed yet? We're leaving in less than hour! Oh I can scarcely believe it!" And just like that her irritation was gone and was replaced by gitty excitement. Being a water fairy, D-Khona only assumed it was only natural for Basa's emotions to ebb and flow like the one Great River of their world, and as they knew each other practically since birth D-Khona was used to it and probably one of the few people in existence who could keep up with the sudden changes in mood. Her cousin threw herself a mental celebration, barely withholding screaming her excitement to the rest of the city, before joining her on the bench. "Ugh it's so hot out why are you even out here? I thought you would be somewhere more reasonable!" And her irritation was back again.

"You're being loud and obnoxious," D-Khona supplied. She always had been rather blunt with her.

"What? Me?" The water fairy blinked her wide dark eyes coated in makeup smudge just right and completed by perfect cattails. If anyone else were to say so to her face they probably would have faced punishment but Basa found D-Khona's honesty refreshing without stepping over political barriers that may lead to questioning her position as future queen.

D-Khona shrugged and reclined back against one hand. "I'm just not feeling as excited as you are about leaving."

"Leaving what? Sand and mud?" Basa asked incredulously. "It's Alphea Academy! The best academy for fairies like you and me! How can you not be excited? I for one need a change in scenery and you know as well as I do my parents aren't going to let me go unless you come with me. Who knows, maybe once you're somewhere that won't bake your brains you'll be able to think again and realize this is the best decision I ever made." She nodded as if it was the truest thing she ever said. D-Khona wasn't so sure but she wasn't willing to say anything against it now. Her prime objective in life was to make sure her princess-cousin was happy, which wasn't too hard. Basa didn't ask for very much other than companionship and advice. The fact she wanted to study off world didn't come to a surprise, and having to come along with her was also expected; however, her reluctance to comply was unlike her.

"Come on," Basa urged, tugging at D-Khona's arm. "Let's get you cooled off and packed up, and do something about that hair! It's all over the place. Do you seriously want to walk around Magix like that?" Unlike the sleek look her princess-cousin's hair had, D-Khona's hair was left unmaintained and barely brushed; unadorned with hair ornaments of any kind. She was dressed far more casually too, in a one shoulder dress that reached her knees instead of her ankles and a pair of sandals. A cloth belt separated the bodice of the dress from the loose skirt, and she wore simple gold bands around each wrist and her upper right arm.

"I swore we weren't expected for another day."

"Before school shopping, duh! I did my research. Magix has a totally different fashion style then we do and I can't wait to get my hands on a couple new outfits!" D-Khona's eyebrows knitted together. They were leaving a whole day early just to get new outfits? Basa paused for a moment nearly causing her to run into right into her. "Also, I thought it would be good for you to have a day to adjust. You're not taking this whole Alphea thing very well and while I haven't changed my mind about leaving, and I know you won't say no, I could at least do this for you."

D-Khona frowned at those words. She was the supposed to make Basa happy, not the other way around.

•●•

The moment their feet touched crisp green grass, Basa gasped and wrapped herself around D-Khona's arm in awe. "Have you ever seen so much green before?" D-Khona shook her head as she took in all the trees and bushes. Not a speck of sand in sight and the only towering building to be seen on the horizon was the castle that would be housing them for the school year in all its pink and purple glory. It was nothing at all like the mud-bricks and stone they were used to. "So much color! And, bonus, the climate isn't trying to kill us," she giggled and danced away from the other Diserterian. It was definitely much cooler than they were used to. D-Khona's favorite dress was not really doing much for her in such a mild climate. "Hey, D-Khona?" The girl in question looked up expectantly. "You remember the stories Mom used to tell us? How she and her twin would trick the staff by switching places?"

D-Khona's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Where are you going with this, Basa?"

"Why not switch places with me?"

D-Khona blinked. "But we're not twins."

"We don't have to be if no one knows what we look like," she replied in a sing-song tone of voice. "Come on, it'd be fun!"

The other Diserterian couldn't help but frown when she realized something. "Wait, is that why you made me straighten my hair?"

"Well, maybe?" Basa said coyly, wrapping a lock of her perfect hair around a finger. "And if we get caught, we can always say you did it to protect me."

"Protect you from what?" Now this was becoming alarming. Was there a threat D-Khona didn't know about?

"Exactly! You don't know what could be lurking in this world. It's unfamiliar, known to have a school of witches nearby, and generally full of people we don't know."

"So in a fit of paranoia I become the Princess of Diserterere and you become her Lady of Court," D-Khona added, catching on to Basa's train of thought.

"Exactly!"

"And this is going to go on for…?"

"As long as we can keep up the façade." Basa nodded at her own words, once again believing she was some sort of mastermind.

"…You're going to get us expelled."

Basa let out an offended gasp, "Expelled for not feeling safe away from home?"

"You do realize that will just prompt the King and Queen to bring us back home immediately."

"Nonsense! They'll know it was my idea and I was just messing around."

"And that's better because…?"

Basa huffed, starting become impatient with all the questioning (and probably running out of answers to D-Khona's reasonable concerns). "Look, you can just say no if you're uncomfortable with this plan," she pointed out. D-Khona hesitated and she grinned at her certain victory. "Relax, this is just for fun. I'll deal with the consequences as always but for the time being let's make this a school year we'll never forget." She snapped her fingers and in a shower of blue, swirling sparks, their outfits were swapped. "Mom taught me that one," she declared proudly. D-Khona frowned at the long dress and surplus of jewelry she was suddenly adorned with, not used to wearing so much on such a casual occasion. Basa reacted to the costume change with a shiver. "How can you stand to wear something so short?"

"Normally we're baking," D-Khona replied blandly, still trying to get used to the clinking beads and weight of gold in her hair, on her wrists, and wrapped around her neck. At least her princess-cousin's dress seemed much more suited for this weather.

"Come on, let's hurry and catch a bus to Magix. We'll stay at a hotel for the night and—"

"Get used to the fact you're now D-Khona and I'm Basa?"

Basa paused for a moment. "Yeah that is going take some time to get used to." Spying a bus approaching a nearby stop, she waved for the other Diserterian to follow.

It was awkward toting their luggage with them but they managed, spending most of the ride reviewing Basa's lessons, though with D-Khona always at her side the princess' lessons were also her lessons so it was mostly something to keep them occupied and D-Khona from lingering on the consequences.

"Alright," Basa began once she stepped off the bus. "First hotel, then shopping." She held out her wallet to D-Khona who took it wordlessly. With a breath through her nose as if to mentally prepare herself for the upcoming endeavor she took a walk around and found a hotel not far from the bus stop. Despite switching political roles it became quickly apparent when arranging a room for themselves that their dynamic wasn't going to change all that much. Except instead of being the quiet Lady standing behind the socially dominant princess, D-Khona was the silent princess who had a socially dominant Lady, looking pointedly at the woman behind the desk as she handed over the required funds and the woman accepted them rather nervously. This apparently amused Basa and she said as much once they stepped back out into the concrete jungle,

"You play the stuck up, 'you're not worth hearing me speak, peasant' princess quite well if I say so myself."

"Usually it's you who handles those matters. I didn't know what to say," D-Khona admitted.

"Well, it works for you. The woman was probably convinced you had the power to fire her if she made one wrong move."

"I was just handing her the money."

Basa giggled. "It's alright D—I mean, Basa," she winked, "Princesses are supposed to be able to walk into a room and command respect and attention. It's normal for those on the other side of it to be a tad bit intimidated. Natural even." D-Khona wasn't sure how she felt about that. "Maybe a new outfit will take your mind off things?" She lead them into a mall and started to wonder around. "So what should we check out first?" Once again, the false princess was left feeling uncertain. That was until she spotted an outfit in the window that caught her attention. It was a simple pair of black jeans but with a gold belt to go with the gold Ankh symbol printed along the thigh. The top it was modeled with nothing special.

Basa wrinkled her nose. "Really? It looks like something you would find in a cheap souvenir store." D-Khona ignored her and went in anyway.

"Oh look, more customers." The greeting came from an unenthusiastic girl behind the circular counter smack dab in the middle of everything and straight across from the glass entrance. Music from mounted speakers was the source of the rock music that filled the small space and that, combined with the dark theme of the store's merchandise, made it quite clear what kind of crowd the store was meant to cater to.

" _My Princess,_ " she hissed in D-Khona's ear. "This is not the place for us." It only piqued D-Khona's curiosity that much more.

"What's this? A witch and her little fairy friend?" The girl, who by now D-Khona and Basa could guess was a witch herself, taunted. She had long, dark purple hair that was shaved at one side and cascaded down the other, and a mischievous glint in her sharp eyes. Yet it was the shirt D-Khona found the most peculiar. It was perhaps meant to be a proper black long sleeve but much like her favorite dress it only had one, the other sleeve seemingly ripped off at the collar and revealing the gray tank top underneath. The tank top was further revealed by the long rips but they didn't look like they were there through an accident.

Basa huffed and stepped in front of D-Khona. "Excuse you, who are you calling a witch, witch? I'm D-Khona of Diserterere and this is my princess, _who was just leaving_." She introduced them as if she was waiting all day to do just that.

The witch went from pouring over a magazine to sitting up straight; eyebrow quirked and a smirk twisting her purple colored lips. "Ooh, a princess. I'm _so_ impressed. Hey, Birdie, we should be honored, a princess has graced us with her presence." A moment later another witch made her way to the front of the store with a skeptical expression. She wore her hair in a short wavy bob that faded from black to red near the tips and an outfit that was entirely spider themed. The shirt was a dark red and instead of proper sleeves black nylon encased her arms with a spider web pattern. A long black leather skirt was included as well as a red chain belt with a spider buckle and black boots. Her choker was also black and fashioned after a spider with long spindly legs wrapped around her neck and a red hour glass gem was embedded in the largest part of the spider's body.

"A princess? Really?" her tone seeped doubt as she adjusted her glasses. Nope, not that D-Khona could say so, however. That would put an end to Basa's little game before it properly began. Instead, she went over to where the jeans were stocked to bring a pair to the counter much to Basa's annoyance. "What's a fairy princess doing shopping here?" The spider witch was now leaning on the counter with her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Funny, she never denied being a witch," the cashier remarked. D-Khona pressed her lips into a thin line while they talked about her as if she wasn't even there.

"Funny, I never claimed to be a witch. Why should I waste my time on confirming or denying senseless accusations?" the false princess quipped back.

"They sell this in white on the second floor. The only reason we have these is because this color wasn't selling well," she explained, leaning forward on her crossed arms. D-Khona narrowed her eyes at the subtle challenge in her tone.

"Good! Let's go there!" Basa cut in.

"Yes, lets."

•●•

Birdie watched the strange pair leave before glancing back at the purple haired cashier. "What was all that about?"

The witch being questioned smirked. "That 'princess' had such negative energy rolling off of her that there's no way she's a fairy. I bet she's not even aware of it herself. "

* * *

NOTE:

Diserterere: Italian diserto and past principle Latin deserere: "thing abandoned and forsaken". Pronounced "de•ser•tee•air".

D-Khona: From the Egyptian name, Dsjot-Khons, a priestess of Amen Ra.

Basa: From the Egyptian name, Bast, meaning impulse, motion.


End file.
